Water filters have become increasingly prevalent as consumers have become more health conscious. Typically, these water filters attach directly to the water faucet outlet and filter water as it flows out of the faucet. Generally, these water filters are comprised of filter cartridges that must be replaced after a certain period of time or use.
Accordingly, there have been prior filters designed to detect the amount of flow through the filter and to alert the user when the filter needs to be replaced. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,426 to Giordano et al. teaches a water filter having a flow detection means. The Giordano patent also describes the use of a red, yellow, green LED configuration to alert the user of the status of the water filter.
The present invention relates to a new and improved water filter for detecting flow through the filter and for alerting the user of the status of the filter.